The invention relates to a portable, collapsible display and projection apparatus which may be of the type, for example, used to display images formed on a liquid crystal light valve in an enlarged form on a translucent display screen included in the apparatus, or to project the images to a distant screen.
The display and projection apparatus of the invention finds particular utility in video business presentations. The apparatus of the invention is constructed to be collapsible, light in weight, and readily portable for easy transportation for on-the-road presentations. The use of a liquid crystal light valve in one embodiment of the projection apparatus of the invention enables crisp and sharp screen color images to be displayed on the screen of the apparatus, or projected to a distant screen.
It is accordingly a principal objective of the invention to provide a large screen, low cost, light weight, compact, readily portable, collapsible display and/or projection unit.
Briefly stated, the unit of the invention in one of its embodiments provides a large screen, cost effective, portable monitor which is particularly adapted for high quality multi-media sales presentations, mobile office use, point of sale electronic merchandising, multi-media program editing, as well as for providing a notebook computer docking station, a professional graphic arts and publishing tool, and for other uses.